


Watch Kageyama

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Mean, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sassy, Sassy Jokes, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, mean jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Suga has a request for today. Tsukishima doesn't believe him exactly though, not really in the right way.Oneshot/drabble





	Watch Kageyama

Tsukishima was walking to the locker rooms after practice when the one and only Sugawara Koushi stopped him. Suga, a mild-mannered third-year with doe eyes, was smiling at him. Tsukishima sighed. He just wanted to go and take a shower, but alas, he couldn't be disrespectful. Not to someone like Suga. 

"I'm glad I caught you," Suga said brightly. "Will you watch Kageyama at practice tomorrow? Daichi--" the captain, and secretly Suga's boyfriend. "And I have to miss it for some third-year things." Wow, nice excuse. Probably that was just a code word for a date. Tsukishima rolled his eyes slightly, but he didn't interrupt. "I feel like Kags is just gonna end up challenging the wrong person to an intense match of volleyball and end up getting himself punched."

Tsukishima smiled. "Sure. I'd love to see Kageyama get punched."

Sugawara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Try again."

"...I will stop Kageyama from getting punched?" Tsukishima tried, furrowing his eyebrows. Hoping he sounded convincing because he didn't exactly mean it. 

Suga was satisfied, and smiled. "Better."


End file.
